


Bad Manners = Sore Arse

by HartUnited



Series: Footballers Being Brats [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arrogance, Discipline, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker is being a bratty child and Xabi decides to treat him as such. This story is about respect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Manners = Sore Arse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomboom3818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom3818/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Actions And Words Have Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085246) by [boomboom3818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom3818/pseuds/boomboom3818). 



"Xabi! Bring the ball bag with you!" "Xabi! I want a fresh bottle of Lucozade, fetch it for me!" "Sergio! I want you to bring me my old gloves!" "Ronaldo! Get the water bottles now!" Xabi watched as Iker gave demand after demand with no thoughts of a please or a thank you and he had needed to restrain 1 or 2 volatile players from reacting to the abrasive demands.

 

"Xabi? Can I talk to you please?" Sergio had approached Xabi quietly appearing frustrated and angry. "Yes Sergio, how can I help?" The younger player appeared embarrassed but blurted out "Is there anyhting that we can do about Iker? He goes too far!" Xabi looked at the young man with something akin to pride, he was asking for help as opposed to taking matters into his own hands.

 

Xabi had been considering the issue himself and had an idea which may work - if Iker wanted to behave like a child demanding things then he should be treated like one! "Yes Sergio I have an idea but I can't guarantee it working." He paused for thought, "I'm not ready to explain, if my plan works then Iker himself will do the explaining tomorrow, ok?" Sergio nodded and continued to get dressed.

 

Xabi contemplated his plan of attack - he couldn't overdo it too early or everything would go wrong. Have Iker spending the night with him would be best.

* * *

 

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**To Iker**

**Would you like to spend the nigh at mine? We can do dinner and games...**

**Xabi**

 

**From Iker**

**That sounds like fun! What time?**

 

**To Iker**

**7pm sharp!**

* * *

Now Xabi had the man, he contemplated his action. A nice, solid spanking and a good mouth washing before bed. Xabi knew Iker liked spicy foods, so he would whip up his special paella for when Iker arrived and start the punishment around 9pm.

 

If there was one thing Xabi loathed more than bad manners, it was poor timekeeping. he watched as the clock crept past 19:07, it was almost ten pastseven and Xabi was not amused. **Ding! Dong!** That must be Iker now, Xabi glanced at his watch 19:10 and opened the front door. "Iker! I was getting worried. You're 10 minutes late." Iker gave him a grin "I lost track of time playing FIFA" All Iker achieved with that comment was to stoke Xabi's temper. Swallowing it down, he silently led Iker through to the kitchen where the paella was beginning to cool rapidly. "Oooh that smells amazing - I always knew that you were an amazing cook!" Silently the 2 young men sat down and ate their dinner quickly relishing the flavours that erupted - before too long both plates were clear.

 

"Do you mind if we don't play games Iker, there's a DVD I've been wanting to watch for a while." Iker looked stunned but agreed. In truth Xabi had watched the DVD dozens of times before but would (hopefully) make a silent point. With no further comment Xabi loaded the disc and settled to watch Nanny McPhee. The storyline was simple bratty children who needed to be taken down several pegs including learning to use basic manners.

 

Although he had to ask Xabi to use subtitles to follow the storyline, Iker really enjoyed the film. He was beginning to suspect that Xabi did have an ulterior motive to inviting him round. He thought about the storyline of the childrens film - motherless children, whom no child care providers could control until someone had the tenacity to show them the error of their ways. Had he been behaving badly or something?

 

Sensing Iker's inner debate he decided that there would be no better time to start the discussion. He had been pondering exactly how to initiate this conversation since Iker said he would come around. "Iker do you think you've been going over the top with anything recently?" The other man looked stunned. "W... Wh... What?" He stammered caught off guard. "I'm going to be blunt and tell you that a lot of players are very frustrated to say the least with your demands!" The keeper turned red and opened his mouth to speak. "I haven't finished Iker; it is one thing to demand better from your players and another entirely different thing to send your friends on petty errands such as getting a pair of your gloves." Despite his own irritation at Iker, Xabi kept his tone gentle as if correcting one of his kids.

 

Iker had the decency to look ashamed at his actions. He rarely thought before he spoke and could see he was treating his friends badly. But he knew that there must be more - Xabi would have talked to him in the dressing room if he wanted to talk.

 

"Iker, you've been behaving like a child with your petty demands. To show you that this behaviour is unacceptable - I will punish you like a child. I'm going to spank you over my knee and wash your mouth out with soap." He paused to allow Iker to digest this. "I don't want any pleading but is there anything you want to say Iker?

 

"I can see that I've done wrong - but can I ask if this was decided by the team?" Iker would try and take his punishment like a man but it seemed like an important question to ask. "Some players have asked me to deal with this and that is all you shall know." Iker nodded accepting his fate.

 

"Iker I would like you to drop your shorts and pants and bend over my lap." He did as he'd been asked. "There isn't a set number of smacks - I will know when you've had enough and then we will move onto part 2. Please don't kick pinch or try to bite me ok?" The older man nodded.

 

Xabi brought his hand down on Iker's right flank quite hard and heard the man gasp,  he repeated the action on the opposite flank. Xabi alternated the location, speed & strength of his initial smacks as Iker's pale backside turned a light pink. Iker remained mostly silent, occasionally gasping at a particularly hard smack. Xabi slowly began to up the ante as the strength of his smacks increased. He began to focus on individual areas, unleashing 5 smacks smacks in exactly the same sport hard and rapidly over the keepers backside; he'd move onto another spot and do exactly the same on that sport.

 

He paused visually and audibly checking on Iker's welfare. His bum was now a dark pink with no discernible handprints, the man in question was now letting out infrequent sobs. "Iker why are we doing this?" Another sob. "Because I behaved like a child and treated my friends badly Xabi." Iker's voice was still clear and Xabi knew to continue. "Correct." For the next 5 minutes Xabi focused on the spanking turning Iker's bum a dark red until Iker began to give small whimpers with every smack. Xabi knew that he was almost done, his hand was stinging to say nothing for Iker. He unleashed a torrent of almost brutal smacks. Iker began to cry. Just to reinforce his message Xabi dropped 5 hard smacks on each of Iker's sit spots. He instantly pulled Iker into his arms allowing his sore bum to hang off the edge of his lap.

 

He gave Iker the time to recompose himself before gently tilting his head up. Iker looked at him with watery eyes. "Thank you Xabi." "We're not done yet Iker. I want you to sit at the table and think of the apology you owe your teammates and I do mean you sit on your bum Iker." Leaving the man wriggling in his seat; Xabi first went to the bathroom to find a fresh bar of unscented soap and a new toothbrush. He stopped in the kitchen for a bowl of fresh warm water and a cloth. He re-entered the living room to find Iker doing exactly as ordered and deep in thought.

 

"Iker I'd like you to turn in your seat to face me so we can do mouthwashing. Then it's up to bed with you." A blotchy-faced Iker turned to face him. Xabi dipped the cloth in the water and rubbed it against the soap. "Open wide now!" Again Iker complied. Systematically Xabi began to spread the soap, needing to remind Iker to open his mouth every few minutes. After 10 minutes Iker's entire mouth was soapy with a little dried on his lips. With one last part left, Xabi dipped the brush in the water before scrubbing it against the soap. "Last part before you can rinse and have a drink. Open really wide now!" As if brushing a child's teeth, Xabi scrubbed Iker's teeth and tongue. "There's a good boy, sit there for 2 minutes and then you can rinse but not brush." Iker fidgeted for the enire time constantly and new tears sprung up in his eyes. "Go on then, but don't run." Iker was out of his seat like a flash before running to get a glass of cold water.

 

Xabi watched Iker desperately try to get the foul soap taste from out of his mouth and poured some fresh milk. "Iker drink this slowly. It will help settle your stomach just in case you swallowed any soap." He took the glass and sipped it slowly. Xabi knew it wouldn't remove the taste completely but enough for now.

 

"Xabi thank you, I know this wouldn't have been easy on you." Xabi smiled. "You're very welcome Iker, I would like you to go to bed now. Leave your phone down here please. You will go straight to sleep in silence and at training you'll apologize to those you have wronged."

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have never heard of Nanny McPhee  
> http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0396752/
> 
> Xabi constantly checks on Iker's wellbeing to ensure that he doesn't cross the thin line between discipline and abuse.


End file.
